f2p_runescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Hitpoints
NOTICE: This article is obsolete. The Hitpoints Skill has been replaced by the Constitution Skill and Hitpoints are now measured in Lifepoints. Hitpoints (also known as HP or health) represents the amount of damage a player can withstand until he/she dies, known as death. This happens when their hitpoints reaches 0. It is notable for being the only skill in which new players do not start at level 1; they start at level 10. When RuneScape 2 (as it was then known) was released, the experience required for level 10 in any skill was slightly raised. This meant that characters with no extra Hitpoints experience in RuneScape Classic were brought to RuneScape 2 with only 9 Hitpoints. The minimum combat level is still 3 for those players. The current minimum to be ranked on the hiscores in Hitpoints is 55 Hitpoints and 168,650 experience. It is not only human players who have hitpoints. Any attackable monster also has a certain number of hitpoints, which varies from 1 to 750. Fighting While fighting, both the opponent and the player will have a bar on top of them. This bar represents their HP. There are two colours on the bar: green and red. The green part of the bar is on the left, and represents how much HP the player has left. The red part of the bar appears on the right, and represents how much damage has been taken away from their maximum HP. This allows easy estimation of how much health the player has left compared with how much they have lost. So if a player has only 5 HP left, assuming that they have 30+ maximum HP, then the bar on top of them would be mostly red, meaning they are near death. Players often refer to "being redbarred" when they have so few hitpoints that the bar above their head is completely red. Death When a player's HP reaches 0, they will die. Fortunately, the player will respawn at Lumbridge However, a player will only keep 3 of their highest-valued (according to store price, not street price) items. If a player dies with the prayer Protect Item activated, he/she can keep an additional item. A player who dies while in Bounty Hunter will lose ALL items unless the Protect Item Prayer is activated, and will spawn outside of the Bounty Hunter caves. If a player is duelling another player at the Duel Arena or playing any other safe minigame, they will not lose any items on death, and will respawn in a designated location with all items retained. Respawning When a player dies, they will respawn, meaning they will live again. * For free players, they will always respawn in Lumbridge, as it is set as their home town. Earning experience To earn experience in hitpoints, a player has to fight or do a quest that rewards hitpoints experience. Alternatively, one could use an item that gives a specific amount of experience. eg. genie random magic lamp. When fighting, whether it be by melee, ranging, or magic, as long as they deal damage, a player will always earn hitpoints experience. There is a formula which is used to determine how much hitpoints xp a player will receive. When a player deals damage to an opponent, they receive some hitpoints experience. If a player hits the opponent, whatever damage they deal is multiplied by 1.33 and given to the player's hitpoints. Recovering HP A player can heal to restore their HP back to its maximum. There are a number of ways to do this. * Let it recharge on its own. A player will naturally heal one hitpoint about every minute. However, this is very slow, although the prayer 'Rapid Heal' doubles hit point recovery rate. This is not recommended unless you have no food, or don't want to get killed by whatever monster/PKer/NPC happens to be there. * Eat food. Players can eat foods to heal their HP. The best foods that heal a lot are the ones that can be cooked by a player, mainly fish. This is the recommended way a player heal themselves. * The monks at the Monastery will heal players if they ask them. They heal 20% of the player's Hitpoints level. * The nurses and surgeons at the infirmary north of Al-Kharid Duel Arena will heal players if asked. * Die. When a player dies, they respawn at full health and full energy. This is not recommended unless the player has banked all items and wants to go to an area near their respawn point. Hiscores Leaders The 5 players with 200,000,000 hitpoints experience are You-A-Lame_O, Trash Pile, Erw J, Drumgun,and Gertjaars, ranked 1, 2 , 3, 4, and 5, respectively. Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:Mechanics Category:Constitution